Hadas, estatuas y carpinteros
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: El encuentro de Tino con un hada lo terminó convirtiéndo en una estatua de piedra, pero con el corazón intacto. Volvería a la normalidad cuando alguien se enamorara de él. ¿Pero qué loco se enamoraría de una masa inmóvil? ¿Acaso un carpintero y su soledad sabrán la respuesta? SuFin One-shot...


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Yo aquí con historia nueva…y dirán…¡¿Cómo? Si tienes fics inconclusos como cancha…pero tengo una buena razón…ta ta ta tan…el próximo mes saldré de vacaciones y voy a trabajar como hormiguita…además, la inspiración me vino y a las musas no se les dice que no…es un one-shot…

Nota: Universo Alterno, nombres humanos, algito de Angst y mucho FLUFF…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Érase una vez, en un reino lejano, una aldea donde la gente vivía muy feliz. Casi todos sus habitantes trabajan en el campo, sembrando y cultivando diferentes hortalizas, los demás eran pastores de ovejas. Entre estos últimos estaba Tino, un muchacho de buen corazón. Siempre se le podía ver muy temprano en la mañana salir de su casa e ir al corral donde estaban sus ovejas y con ellas caminaba hasta las colinas donde éstas pastaban.

Un día como cualquier otro Tino fue con sus animales al lugar de siempre. Dejó a sus ovejas comiendo y él se echó sobre la hierba a tomar una siesta. Cuando despertó, las contó y se dio cuenta que le faltaba una. Eso era muy común en su rutina, muchas veces tenía que ir tras alguna por horas hasta traerla de nuevo al grupo. Dando gritos la buscó por todo el valle pero no la encontró. Ya se hacía de noche y debía regresar a casa. De repente, escuchó el balido del animal, provenía de dentro de una cueva, la cual nunca había visto anteriormente. Entró sigilosamente hasta donde la poca luz llegaba y ahí pudo ver a la oveja. Cuando se acercó a ella, ésta se convirtió en una pequeña hada que brillaba en medio de las tinieblas.

-Saludos buen muchacho, soy el hada de las compensaciones. Es un gusto conocerte, da.-exclamó alegremente la criatura alada. Tino se asustó un poco al principio pero luego sonrió al ver un ser tan lindo.

-Es un placer para mí también. ¿Acaso siempre has sido una de mis ovejas?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Claro que no, ufuu.-rió ella.-Sólo me convertí una para atraerte hasta aquí. Quiero jugar un momento contigo.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?

-Te he estado vigilando y he visto que eres una buena persona. A mí me encanta jugar con las buenas personas, o más bien, me gusta probarlas. Voy a darte un reto, kol kol kol.-El rostro del hada se volvió desafiante.

-¿Cuál es ese reto?

-Es simple, te voy a dar dos opciones, tú vas a elegir una de ellas y yo cumpliré eso que hayas escogido.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas vas a proponerme?

-No te preocupes, ¿Desconfiarías de mí, da?-El ser volvió a mostrarse dulce como en el principio y Tino, como el ser inocente que era no podía pensar nada malo de ella.

-Está bien.-dijo Tino sin imaginar lo que le propondría aquella mágica criatura.

-¿Qué preferirías: convertirte en una estatua por el resto de los días o seguir viviendo feliz como hasta ahora y darme la vida de toda tu familia?-El joven pastor se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras del hada.-¿Qué es lo que escoges?

-Pe-pe-pe-ro…no puedo elegir entre esas dos opciones. Eso es terrible.-exclamó el pobre Tino muy mortificado. ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Tú acabas de aceptar mi juego, da. No puedes escapar. Además, es mi prueba. ¿Eres tan bueno como para sacrificarte por toda tu familia o acaso era un egoísta que prefiere su propia felicidad? Escoges o lo uno o lo otro, ufuu.

-¿No podrías proponerme otra cosa? ¡Trabajaré para ti, conseguiré dinero o lo que desees!

-¿Para qué quisiera yo cosas materiales siendo yo capaz de tener lo que desee, da? Soy un hada. Pero voy a ser benevolente, si escoges la segunda opción te llenaré de riquezas, vivirás entre la opulencia y hasta puedo conseguirte una doncella para que puedas casarte con ella.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo le podría hacer algo tan terrible a mi familia.-exclamó él entre sollozos ahogados.-Escojo el convertirme en una estatua pero no le quites la vida a mis seres queridos.

-Veo que tu corazón es enorme. Lamento decirte que muy pocos son los que se sacrifican por otros. Este reto se lo he propuesto a muchas personas a lo largo de los años y los que han elegido convertirse en una masa de piedra puedo contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Pero te diré que te daré una condición.

-¿Cuál? Nada podría mejorar una situación tan horrible. Seré un ente inmóvil por los siglos de los siglos.-lloró Tino de una forma que a cualquiera le partiría el corazón.

-Podrás seguir viendo el mundo a través de tus ojos, percibirás olores, oirás sonidos y podrás sentir lo que entre en contacto con tu piel. Tus emociones y sentimientos quedarán intactos. No obstante, no podrás moverte o hablar.

-¿Qué es lo bueno de tu propuesta? ¿De qué me sirve mantener mis sentidos sino puedo hacer nada con ello?

-Todavía no te la he dicho. Podrás volver a la normalidad si es que alguien logra enamorarse de ti. Aunque esa persona comenzará a sufrir una serie de infortunios mientras te tenga bajo su propiedad.

-¿Enamorarse de una estatua? ¡¿Qué clase de loco se enamoraría de una estatua? ¡Y encima que sea un amuleto de buena suerte!-chilló Tino entre risas sarcásticas.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, ufuuuuuu.-Tras decir esto, el hada desapareció. Tino quiso decir algo pero inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía y la voz se le ahogaba.

Tino, el pobre pastorcito se vio convertido en una estatua de piedra sólida pero dentro de él latía un corazón cálido y lleno de amor. Se quedó mucho tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, dentro de aquella cueva, hasta que un día un ermitaño en busca de refugio lo encontró. Se lo llevó hasta la ciudad y en el mercado lo cambió por comida y otros bienes. Aquí comenzaron sus constantes aventuras. Pasó de mano en mano, coleccionistas de arte, casas de gente rica, almacenes, iglesias…tantos lugares que podría decirse que se le conocía por todo el reino. Nunca pasaba mucho tiempo con un solo dueño pues ni bien posaban sus manos sobre la estatua comenzaban a sufrir una serie de desgracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Berwald vivía en un reino lejano, en una aldea, en la casa más alejada de está, casi escondida en el bosque. Era un carpintero que pasaba sus días solo en una cabaña, trabajando la madera mañana y noche día. El hombre había perdido a su familia desde hace años. Había crecido por su propia cuenta, siempre dependiendo se él mismo. Aunque quisiera conseguir una esposa, pues hace tiempo que tenía la edad suficiente como para formar su propia familia, no podía acercársele a ninguna mujer, era demasiado tímido y tenía problemas para hablar.

Pero eso no era lo peor, su sola presencia era intimidante, los niños lloraban al verlo y los animales salvajes no osaban atacar su casa. Hasta los ladrones preferían desviarse en su camino antes que topárselo cara a cara. No obstante, Berwald era una persona de buen corazón, no entendía porque inspiraba tanto miedo.

Ni bien el sol se asomaba entre las montañas, Berwald ya estaba cortando madera en el bosque para trabajarla en su taller y con ella hacía lindas cosas, mesas, sillas, puestas y otros muebles. Pero lamentablemente siempre tenía que venderlas por precios de vergüenza en el mercado. Algunas de sus piezas eran verdaderas obras de arte y tenía que mal baratearlas pues no encontraba algún nexo con mercaderes o gente de las altas esferas.

Una vez cada dos semanas arrendaba una carreta y llevaba en ella todo lo que había trabajado para venderlo en el mercado central de la ciudad. También provechaba en comprar los víveres que le permitirían sobrevivir en las siguientes dos semanas. Así es como, un día de esos que debía ir a la ciudad, se encontró con una sorpresa que le cambiaría la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido antes del amanecer de su casa. La carreta estaba llena de muebles y otras piezas. Con suerte las había vendido todas, había ganado buen dinero y se disponía a comprar comida y otras cosas las cuales sólo encontraría allí. Paseando entre los comercios algo le llamó la atención. En una especie de taller de reparación estaba tirada una estatua llena moho, quiñada y al parecer muy vieja.

A Berwald le pareció en especial linda, no sabía por qué, pero algo en ella le provocaba una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Era la imagen de un muchacho tratando de hablar, tenía la boca abierta y sus brazos estaban estirados como queriendo alcanzar algo en el aire. Le dio lástima ver aquella obra de arte como si fuera un pedazo de basura. La curiosidad le hizo perder el miedo de acercarse al dependiente.

-B'enos d'as. ¿Me p'dr'a dec'r por qu' aqu'lla piez' está tan d'scuidada all' en el su'lo?-preguntó Berwald a un hombre que trataba de soldar una silla de metal.

-¡Llévesela! ¡Se la regalo!-chilló el sujeto al ver a nuestro carpintero. Berwald sabía que intimidaba a la gente, pero nunca un hombre mayor había gritado como damisela en peligro al verla.

-¿D' v'rdad pu'do? D'go, ¿No qu'ere nad' a c'mbio?

-¡No, no es nada! Puede llevársela, es más. ¡Hijo! ¡Ven en este momento! Este hombre quiere llevarse a Tino. ¿Tiene una carreta donde ponerla?

-P'ro, ¿Re'lm'nte no d'sea n'da a camb'o?-Berwald estaba sorprendido de que aquel tipo quisiera desechar aquella estatua de manera tan fácil. No estaba en su mejor estado pero con un poco de trabajo iba a quedar como digna de un palacio.

-No es necesario, es suficiente con verla desaparecer de mi vista. ¡Hijo! ¡Te estoy llamando! Ayuda a este hombre a llevarse a Tino. ¡Por fin nos desharemos de él!

Un muchacho muy parecido a aquel hombre apareció. Recogió a aquella estatua a la que llamaban "Tino" del suelo y se quedó esperando a que Berwald le indicara a dónde ponerla.

-¿P'r qué t'nto despr'cio par' con est' est'tua? Es h'rmosa, t'da un' obr' de art'.

-Seguro que sí, pero desde que llegó al taller de mi padre no has pasado una serie de infortunios. Mi madre enfermó, nos robaron gran parte de nuestra mercancía, mi hermana perdió a su bebé, comenzamos a tener deudas…fue terrible.

-¿T'do por un' est'tua…?-El chico no terminó de dejarlo hablar y metió la pieza en la carreta de Berwald y se fue corriendo. Él se quedó mirando a Tino con cara de sorpresa, sentía que era un ser que estaba sufriendo, pero pensó que era tonto el pensar eso de una estatua.

-A p'rtir de ah'ra vendr's conm'go. V'y a c'mprar los v'veres y regres'.- le dijo con ternura. Era raro ver a un hombre tan frío y rudo como Berwald hablarle de esa forma a un objeto inanimado. Ese día Berwald regresó a su solitario hogar con lo que se convertiría en su única compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tino podía sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como le permitió el hada que lo hechizó hace muchos años. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos dueños había tenido desde que se convirtió en una estatua. Berwald no tenía por qué ser diferente, aunque ninguno se había emocionado tanto por tenerlo. Lo colocó en el centro de su taller y comenzó a repararlo. En sus días se incluyó una nueva tarea, que para Berwald se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Todos los días se daba un tiempo para reparar la estatua. La limpió, pulió, pintó y adornó con esmero. Tino pasó de ser un despojo a ser una pieza que cualquier coleccionista de arte envidiaría tener. Él nunca se había sentido así, tan cuidado, tan…¿Querido? Se veía a sí mismo y admiraba el trabajo que Berwald había hecho en él. Aunque no podía negar que el carpintero que ahora era su dueño le intimidada, le daba mucho miedo. Especialmente cuando se quedaba admirándolo por largo tiempo. A pesar de que era una estatua, que nada le podía hacer, sentía como si temblara cada vez que lo veía, que sudaba frío, pero todas eran ilusiones.

Cuando Berwald hubo terminado su reparación, Tino pensó que lo regresaría al mercado. Definitivamente necesitaba el dinero, vivía precariamente, casi sobreviviendo a duras penas de sus trabajos en madera. Pero no. Tino se quedó ocupando el puesto que le habían dado en esa casa. Como si fuera una persona. Berwald le hablaba como si estuviera vivo, le contaba su vida, su pasado, su presente y las esperanzas de su futuro. Lo limpiaba todos los días, lo tapaba en la noche, lo único que le faltaba era que le diera de comer. Cosa que a duras penas hacía con un ser humano. Y así pasaron los días y Tino no se iba.

Algo que Tino notó desde el primer día que en esa casa sólo estaban Berwald y él. El hombre vivía completamente solo, seguramente lo había hecho por varios años. Tino todos los días se levantaba pensando que lo venderían, y al principio lo deseaba. Pensaba que Berwald era un loco, con esa cara de espanto que tenía seguro que algún día lo agarraría a palazos y lo rompería a pedacitos. Pero esa idea se fue disipando conforme pasaba el tiempo. A Tino le llegó a gustar vivir con él como en ningún lugar que había estado. Le comenzó a agradar ese sujeto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamentablemente, Berwald no era una excepción al hechizo del hada. Las desgracias no se demoraron en hacerse presentes. La primera sucedió cuando él salió a la ciudad a vender sus trabajos. Se inició un incendio en el taller provocando la pérdida de los materiales y herramientas, el fuego llegó hasta la casa y dejó un gran agujero en los tablones de la pared. Berwald tuvo que reconstruir todo desde cero.

Luego, en otra ocasión en que viajó al centro sufrió del robo de su mercancía y del poco dinero que tenía con él. Tino sabía el por qué y estaba seguro de que regresaría a la calle muy pronto. Pero Berwald lo seguía tratando con el mismo esmero, y cariño, de siempre. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su querida estatua era un amuleto de mala suerte? Muchas cosas más le pasaron al carpintero pero él sería incapaz de relacionar una cosa con la otra. ¿O no quería darse cuenta?

Tino comenzó a sufrir por ello. El hombre que lo había tratado como un ser humano y no un objeto estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Pero lo peor llegó un día cuando Berwald fue a cortar madera, lo que nunca le había pasado antes sucedió ese día, el hacha que utilizaba le rebotó contra el cuerpo y le terminó hiriendo el brazo derecho. Terminó perdiéndolo.

El pobre Tino quiso morirse cuando lo vio así, con un muñón en lo que antes había sido ese brazo que tantas cosas bonitas había hecho con la madera. Trató de volver a trabajar con el otro brazo, pero no fue igual. Se tuvo que resignar a hacer cosas simples como hacer tablones. No podía llorar aunque sentía dolor como nunca en su vida. El corazón que todavía latía dentro de él sentía punzadas, como si lo desgarraran poco a poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Berwald salió como era su costumbre a vender lo que había trabajado, sí, las tablas que había logrado cortar. Y Tino se quedó solo pensando cómo fugarse de ese lugar. Si permanecía allí Berwarld terminaría muerto muy pronto.

-¿Por qué tan triste, da?

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?...¡¿Y por qué puedo hablar?-El hada que había convertido a Tino en una estatua apareció frente a él después de muchos años.

-Estoy haciendo una excepción hoy en día, ufuu. Te veo muy triste últimamente, tanto como el día en que te convertí en lo que eres ahora.

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia lo que me pase.

-¡Claro que lo es! Eres mi estatua favorita, no quiero que te pongas feo.

-He tenido peor apariencia.

-Seguro, pero nunca habías sufrido tanto por un dueño. ¿Te ha estado tratando bien? Creo que sí, hace un tiempo atrás te veías feliz. Aunque en el principio le tenías miedo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que si te pido un favor me lo cumplirías?

-Soy el hada de las compensaciones, tienes que darme algo a cambio.

-¿Mi vida, te parece?

-Hablamos en serio.-El pequeño ser se sentó en la mano de la estatua.-Cuéntame, ¿Qué deseas?

-Quiero que hagas que Berwald me abandone, no quiero vivir con él nunca más.

-Pero has estado viviendo bien con él. Mejor que con ningún otro.

-Por lo mismo, quiero que ya no sufra por mi culpa. Yo ya estoy cansado de esto que ni siquiera puedo llamar vida. Sálvalo de futuras desgracias y llévame a mí a cambio.

-Awwwwww, es tan tierno esto. ¿Tan bien se han logrado llevar?

-¡No te rías! ¡Sólo dime si lo puedes hacer o no!

-¿Sino lo hago qué? Tú nada puedes hacer, eres una estatua.

-¡Házlo, por favor! No tengo ganas de seguir viviendo así, no quiero ser un amuleto de mala suerte.

-Lo pensaré.-El hada desapareció en medio de un destello y Tino volvió a su usual estado de mutismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Berwald había recibido una miseria por los tablones que había cortado. De regreso a casa, en el camino, encontró a una pobre anciana. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. La mujer suplicaba por limosna. Decía no haber comido hace días. Berwald le dio lo poco que había ganado. Pensó que él podía trabajar para ganar más dinero a diferencia de esa anciana. Cuando puso las monedas en las manos arrugadas de la mujer, esta comenzó a transformarse. Se achicó hasta caber en la palma de una mano y un par de alitas le salieron de la espalda.

-Saludos, buen hombre. Soy el hada de las compensaciones. A pesar de no tener casi nada me has dado de lo poco. Eres una persona de buen corazón, te concederé un deseo. Voy a darte todas las riquezas del mundo, nunca más sufrirás penurias.

-C'n d'nero n' m' har's f'liz.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

-Es' t'mpoco m' h'ría f'liz.

-¿No?-El hada se sonrió.-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Qu'si'ra d'jar d' est'r tan s'lo. P'recer' t'nto per' quis'era que alg' que quier' mucho se' real.

-¿Real? ¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso eres Pigmalión y quieres a tu Galatea?*

-Convi'rtel' en h'mano por fav'r. Convi'rte a m' est'tua. H' sid' mi ún'ca c'mpañí' en 'stos 'ltimos m'mentos.

-Quiero tu otro brazo a cambio.

-Ac'pto.-dijo Berwald sin titubear. El hada abrió los ojos de par en par y se volvió a sonreír. Inmediatamente, aquel ser mágico desapareció y con él se desvaneció el brazo izquierdo de Berwald.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald regresó a casa y se llevó una sorpresa. Estaba totalmente reparada, como si fuera nueva. Todo adentro estaba limpio y ordenado. En su taller encontró sus herramientas y muchos tablones apilados. Pero no estaba Tino, su estatua. Se había escapado. Eso era lo que pensó. Si había sido convertido en humano nada le aseguraba que se quedaría con él Totalmente decepcionado y con mucha tristeza se metió a su cama. Estaba tibia. Estiró sus piernas y se chocó con otras. De un respingo trató de coger el lamparín que estaba al costado. Más sorprendido se quedó cuando notó que tenía ambos brazos. La encendió y notó que a su costado estaba su querida estatua, pero de carne y hueso. Respirando, moviéndose.

-¿T'no?-El chico se dio la vuelta, desperezándose. Abrió sus ojos y un par de orbes moradas brillaron con la luz de la lámpara.

-Qué bueno que estás bien. Había pedido tanto porque no sufrieras más.-Cogió las manos de Berwald entre las suyas y las besó.-Gracias por haberme cuidado tanto todo este tiempo.-El chico se estiró un poco y juntó sus labios con los de Berwald.-Soy muy feliz ahora.-Así se quedó dormido, acurrucado junto a ese hombre del que se había enamorado. La lámpara se apagó pero un brillo seguía titilando, el hada de las compensaciones se reía desde la ventana, porque de lo que ella en verdad se alimentaba era del amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Pigmalión fue un rey de Chipre, buscó durante muchísimo tiempo a una mujer con la que casarse. Pero, con una condición: debía ser la mujer perfecta. Frustrado en su búsqueda, decidió no casarse y dedicar su tiempo a crear esculturas preciosas para compensar. Una de ellas, Galatea, era tan bella que Pigmalión se enamoró de ella. Al despertar, Pigmalión se encontró con Afrodita, quien, conmovida por el deseo del rey, le dijo "mereces la felicidad, una felicidad que tú mismo has plasmado. Aquí tienes a la reina que has buscado. Ámala y defiéndela del mal". Y así fue como Galatea se convirtió en humana.

P.D. = El hadita era Nyo!Russia, lo que pasa es que ha tenido sus tensiones con Finlandia como la Guerra de Invierno. Quizás se dieron cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

P.D. = Las invitó a pasarse por mi Tumblr, posteo carteles desmotivacionales de Hetalia, doujinshis, algunas imágenes y tiras de memes de Hetalia también. El link es ...sino sale me pueden buscar como danielamadnerdy, el nombre del blog es Memetalia...

Saludos!...


End file.
